Super-Couple: Origins
by viridianaln9
Summary: Before they became Batwoman and Iron Man. Brianna and Toni were little girls with dreams, then teens with issues. These are their lives. Super-Couple 'Verse
1. The Beginning

**Super-Couple: Origins **

Summary: **Before they became Batwoman and Iron Man. Brianna and Toni were little girls with dreams, then teens with issues. These are their lives. Super-Couple 'Verse**

Note: **Now this will be a prequel to all of the other stories I have in this 'Verse. It will mostly be focused on Batwoman. But I will include Toni and sometimes Clark. This is pretty much base on the Chill of the Night from Batman brave and the bold episode. So not all chapters are going to be like this. Now this story will be probably only updated once a month it really depends but I am pretty sure it will be a monthly thing. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BEAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple: Origins **

**One: The Beginning **

Thomas and Martha Wayne came home from the Gala they had been invited too. It had been the most distressing.

"That Gala was the most dangerous we have ever gone to Thomas." Martha told him.

"I'm well aware." Thomas told her.

"Alfred is Brianna in bed already?" Martha asked.

"Yes, Ma'am she slept after I read her a bed time story." Alfred answered.

"Oh good." Martha said with a smile. "I'm going to go check on her."

"Are you alright, sir?" Alfred asked.

"I'm fine, just a bit of trouble with Moxon and his goons." He told Alfred. "Now, I'm going to follow Martha in saying good-night to Brianna."

"Very well, sir."

"Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Thomas?"

"Did you know I wasn't the only one dressed as Giant Bat, there was someone there too, a woman?"

"Oh." Alfred said.

"I guess, I'm not the only one who thought of this." Thomas said with a chuckle.

"I suppose not."

"Good-night, Alfred."

"Goodnight, sir."

#

"Oh she is so quiet?" Martha told Thomas.

"That she is." Thomas said as they looked at their little child and both of them fixed her blankets before kissing her forehead and heading to bed themselves.

"You know I wonder what happened to that young woman in the party Maria Malone." Martha told him.

"I don't know, but we never know in Gotham." Thomas told her.

"Well I hope that she is alright."

"So do I, she must have been with the police with the way she knew how to fight or maybe in that group Howard doesn't want me to know he helps." Thomas told her.

"Oh, Thomas." Martha says.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Many Years Into The Future…._

"Joe Chill." Batwoman said moving around while he shot; she knocked his gun down and threw him into the desk as he fell down.

"You are the slinking coward that murdered Thomas and Martha Wayne." She growled out.

"That was a lifetime ago." He told her and that just pissed her off.

"Yes, my lifetime." She said moving toward him. "You took them without mercy or regret and in cold blood Chill."

"H…how do you know….this, how…could…you possibly know this." Chill asked her.

"I know because I watched it happen…I know because I am the daughter of the man you murdered." she told him taking her cowl off. "I am Brianna Wayne."

"No…oh no." he said and came to fight her. But she blocked him fighting him, punching him hard until he was down. She grabbed him by the lapels.

"He is beaten let your devotion to justice tamper your rage." The Phantom Stranger told her.

"He took you parents, ruined your life, fulfill your destiny…become what you were trained to be an agent of vengeance." Spectre told her. "He knows who you are, if this man lives Batwoman dies."

"Batwoman may die, but Brianna Wayne never." She told him and let Chill drop. When Chill got up he ran away and Brianna waited before putting her cowl back on.

"Guys you gotta help me, way back I whacked a guy for a job and now his daughter is back for revenger that daughter is Batwoman." Chill told the villains.

"Ha ha ha…"

"What's funny?" he asked the Joker.

"You're saying we owe Batwoman's existence to you, that's a killer." Joker told him.

"So it's your fault, Batwoman is always on our backs." Poison Ivy told him.

"No guys wait." Chill said before he got punched. Batwoman stood in-front of them.

"Oh love we forgot about you." the Joker told her and went for her. Batwoman began to get attacked but she beat the villains easily and without mercy as well.

#

When the rooftop had fallen, she walked back inside to see if someone was there so she could get them out; she never expected to see the person there. Chill was under the ruble and she took it off him.

"Funny….because I started you off as Batwoman and those other thugs made me pay." She told her. "Yeah….I…guess you got me after all."

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

Brianna took of the cowl and she sat on her chair, she punched in a familiar number and called.

"Bri…I heard." Toni told her.

"Yeah, he died."

"Tell me you didn't…."

"No the roof fell on top of him." she told Toni.

"You okay?"

"I honestly don't know." She told her.

"Well I can think of a way to take your mind of things, go on that fake date with Oliver Queen." Toni said and Brianna just looked at her.

"Really Antonia."

"Hey, you can't use my full name what is wrong with you." Toni told her with a pout.

"Right." Brianna tells her.

"You want me to go tomorrow to visit your parents."

"No, it's alright." Brianna said.

"Okay, well we're staying here all night it appears." Toni says. Brianna didn't answer but Toni knew that it would help her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Meeting of BFF's

**Super-Couple: Origins **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank**_** angelvan105, Anime hotty lover.18 and Mari Mart **_**for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple: Origins **

**Two: Meting of BFF's **

"Thomas are you sure about this?" Martha asked her husband.

"Of course I am, Brianna will benefit from having a friend, I know Howard's little girl will also and having only Richard as her friend is not everything and I think they will get along."

"I suppose so and they are both bright young girls." Martha said.

"Exactly, who knows maybe one day they'll be working together with Stark Industries and Wayne Enterprises." Thomas said with a wink.

"Or sleep-overs, and doing girly stuff."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Why did we come, Daddy?" Brianna asked Thomas.

"We have come to visit a friend of mine." Thomas told her.

"Oh, okay."

They arrived to Stark Mansion and Thomas parked the car. He came out and took Brianna from the back of the car. They walked together with Thomas holding her hand as she skipped to the front door. Thomas knocked on the door. It opened and Jarvis was standing there.

"Master Thomas, is good to see you, Master Howard is waiting for you." Jarvis told them. "Now this must be Miss Brianna."

"Yes, Brianna this is Jarvis…"

"Do you help like Alfred?" Brianna asked.

"That's right except I don't help with your family but the Starks." Jarvis replied.

"Oh, well thank you, Mom tells me I'm supposed to tell Alfred that because it's the polite thing to do." she says.

"Your Mother is very wise." Jarvis replies charmed by the little girl, as they walked inside.

"Thomas Wayne." Brianna looked up to see the man standing there wearing a suit like her Father but with the difference there was this smirk on his face that was really cocky.

"Howard Stark is good to see you."

"You as well." Howard said. "Hello, Brianna."

"Hello. Mister Stark." Brianna answered.

"Hmm…Antonia come over here." Howard said. they turned to see a little girl coming their way. "Antonia, this is Brianna, Thomas Wayne's daughter."

"Hi." They both said at the same time and caused them to giggle.

"Why do you two go play?" Thomas told them. Antonia and Brianna held hands and they walked over.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"So I was building this." Antonia told her. It was an engine.

"Is that an engine?' Brianna asked.

"Uh-huh"

"Oh look, Antonia." Brianna said and they were both messing around with it.

"You know, you can call me Toni."

"Okay Toni."

#

"Well this meeting was great, Howard." Thomas told him.

"Thank you for coming Thomas, we should do this again some time."

"Yes, we should." Thomas said. "Jarvis would you be so kind to call my daughter, we are leaving."

"Yes, sir." Jarvis told him.

It took a while for Toni and Brianna to come back from the room and they both moved the living room. Both of them were laughing.

"Brianna, we must leave." Thomas told her.

"Aw." Brianna said. "But Toni and I were playing."

"Toni?" Howard said.

"Yeah, can she come visit us, Mr. Stark?"

"I would think that would happen." Howard told her. Toni and Brianna hugged each other.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Start of Balls

**Super-Couple: Origins **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**MariMart, Anime hotty lover. 18 and angelvan105**_** for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple: Origins **

**Three: Start of Balls **

_Stark Mansion _

"It is time for her to do this." Howard told Maria.

"She is only seven years old, Howard." Maria tells him.

"She has to be known by society and yes we have taken her to smaller balls, but I know for a fact that Luthor is taking his kid and so is Thomas."

"Fine, but I don't think Antonia is going to like it."

#

Antonia was getting ready for the ball.

"You look very pretty." Maria told her.

"Thank you Mommy, Bri told me she is going to be there too."

"Did she now."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm very happy for that you'll have your best friend there with you."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Wayne Manor _

"Is Toni going to be there?" Brianna asked.

"Yes, she is." Martha replied.

"Okay, but why do I have to go?"

"You have to attend, so the people and friend from us can meet you." Martha replied.

"Oh, but why?"

"Its thing we must do."

"Okay."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The ball was something amazing for both girls. As they walked in they met and walked fast toward each other and they laughed.

"Howard, Maria." Thomas told them.

"Thomas, Martha." Howard replied and they began to talk.

"Have you seen Lionel?" Howard asked Thomas.

"Not at all."

"Thomas, Howard." They both turned to see Lionel Luthor walking their way with his is a young boy with red hair.

"Lionel is good to see you." Howard told him.

"You as well, Martha and Maria beautiful as always." Lionel said kissing their hands. "Now this is my son Alexander Luthor."

"Hello, Alexander our daughters should be around here." Thomas said.

"Hello Mr. Wayne, Mr. Stark." Alexander told them politely.

"How old are you dear?" Martha asked.

"Nine years old, Ma'am." Lex told them.

"Ah, here they come." Maria said.

"Lionel and Alexander, these are our daughters Antonia Stark and Brianna Wayne." Martha said.

"Miss Stark, Miss Wayne." Lionel said politely.

"Mr. Luthor!" they told him at the same time.

"This is my son Alexander."

"Hi." they told him.

"Why don't you go with the girls Lex?" Lionel told him, by the way Lex looked at him, he knew that it wasn't a suggestion but an order. He knew that he needed to meet the future competition or future partner in them. So he left with them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Many Years Later _

"Wait so you guys knew Mr. Luthor when you were young?" Rachel asked Toni and Brianna who were telling their daughters of their first ball.

"Mr. Luthor used to have hair?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, believe it or not he did." Toni told them. "We actually had fun didn't we Bri, if I remember you gave him a hug when they left." That had both of their little girls with their jaws dropped.

"You hugged him!"

"I was a child and Toni kissed his cheek."

"Yet, he always went after you." Toni told Brianna, who rolled her eyes.

"You made fun of him when he went bald." Brianna said with a soft laugh.

"I just said he looked like Mr. Clean and he could be that for Halloween, I was being polite." Toni said. "I think he liked you because he never kissed you, you never let him and I almost kicked him when he tried."

"Eww he tried to kiss you!" both Rachel and Penny told them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Falls & Stories

**Super-Couple: Origins **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Anime hotty lover. 18, angelvan105 and MariMart for**_** the reviews. Now warning this will be a little sad. **

Disclaimer**: I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own Batman Begin it belongs to WB, and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple: Origins **

**Four: Falls & Stories **

Brianna and her friend Richard were both running around the Wayne garden, Richard had just found something and he wouldn't let Brianna see.

"Rich let me see." Brianna ran after him. Richard hid under one of the table and Brianna looked for him until she found him.

"Finder's keepers." Rich told her. "And found it."

"In my garden!" Brianna snapped back and Rich opened his hand and in it was an arrow head. They both looked at it and before Brianna smiled and took it of it and she went to hide. "Finder's keepers."

"Brianna!" Rich said and was looking for her.

Brianna was hiding on top of some wood and she was waiting for Rich to come look for her. At that moment she heard something and she looked down and at that moment she fell down.

"Ahhh!"

"Brianna!" Rich yelled for her before he went running back into the Manor to tell the adults.

Brianna landed on the ground and she was scared it was really dark and she could hear a noise. When she moved too look and that's when it came. Thousands, millions, billions she did not know of bats came her way and she screamed as hard as she could, made herself into s small ball trying to cover herself so she wouldn't be hurt.

She didn't know how long she stayed there, but she was shaking and hurt, she was sure her hand wouldn't work anymore.

"Brianna, Brianna." She looked up to see her Dad and she sobbed.

"It's alright honey, it's alright."

Thomas pulled her out and was carrying her.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Wayne." Rich's Mom said. As they moved close Brianna gave Rich the arrow head.

"Don't worry about it, they were just playing."

"Do you wish for me to call the ambulance sir?" Alfred asked.

"No, I'll set the bone and taker her for an X-ray later."

"Took quite a fall didn't we Miss Brianna." Alfred told her.

"And why do we fall Brianna?" Thomas asked. "So we can learn to pick ourselves up."

Alfred smiled at them, as Master Wayne took the young Miss to Missus Wayne and they took her up to her bedroom.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Dad!" Toni said running around trying to find him.

"I'm busy." Howard called back as he was getting ready.

"But…" she said standing there. "Aren't you going to come to my science fair?"

"Antonia, I don't have time." Howard said. "I know you are going to win you're a Stark."

"Where are you going?"

"Antonia, not this again, I don't have time for your little science projects, I have important things to do, like finding the Captain, I told you that already." Howard said.

"But…"

"No buts."

"You only care about him!" Toni snapped and then covered her mouth that was not something she intended to ever come out.

"Antonia Stark!" Howard said.

"I...I'm sorry." She said.

"Go to your room Antonia, we will talk about this little attitude of yours later." Howard said in a firm tone. Toni walked to her room but she had tears in her eyes.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	5. The Theater

**Super-Couple: Origins **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**angelvan105, Anime hotty lover. 18, and MariMart for**_** the reviews. So I will be giving you guy's double chapters and I hope you enjoy them and you guys will probably cry and they will be short. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple: Origins **

**Five: The Theater **

"Ahh!" Brianna screamed before running from her bedroom to her Father's study.

"Miss Brianna, may I know why you are screaming about?" Alfred asked.

"Sorry, Alfred." Brianna said with a smile before knocking on her Father's Study jumping on the spot.

"Come in." Thomas said.

"Hi, Daddy." Brianna said with a smile.

"Brianna, I believed you were doing your homework." Thomas told her.

"Daddy, look." Brianna said showing him the newspaper. Thomas grabbed it and saw what her daughter was speaking of.

"Ah, yes the movie." Thomas said.

"I got good grades….you promised." Brianna told him.

"I did promise and you will be leaving back to boarding school soon, so yes we'll take you." Thomas said just to receive a large hug from his daughter.

"Thank you, thank you." Brianna told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The family was getting ready to go to the movies.

"Are you sure you want to go see this movie?" Martha asked.

"Yes, Mom." Brianna answered with a large smile.

"Wouldn't you like to go to the ballet?"

"No." Brianna said with wide eyes, she knew that her Mom wanted to see the opera show of Bats but she was too scared to go.

"Alright, dear." Martha said.

#

The night was steady as they walked out of the movie theater, and the smiles on the three of them was something not seen.

"You know Dad, that movie was pretty good after all." Brianna said with a huge smile. "Can I be Zorro when I grow up?" They walked the alley to get a taxi to take them home.

"Absolutely, Bri, we'll need to get you a bigger sword." Thomas said with a smile and Brianna rolled up the newspaper in her hand.

"Take that you wicked tyrant!" Brianna said moving the paper like a sword.

"Dear…." Martha told him.

"Oh Martha, let her play." Thomas said.

"Thomas Wayne, when she has nightmares, tonight you can be the one to calm her down." Martha scolded him.

"Oh, that's enough for now Brianna, we'll start on your fencing lessons when you're older…say 30." Thomas said. The entire family stopped when they saw a shadow befall them. Brianna backed to her parents sides.

"I'll take that necklace you're wearing lady." The man said pointing his gun at them.

"Leave her alone!" Thomas said and moved before the shot rang.

"Thomas!" Martha screamed and bent down, the man moved to get her pearl necklace but he just ripped it and shot her too. Brianna was in shock and the robber looked at her with ice cold eyes before running away.

"Brianna, Bri…." She looked down to see her Dad. "Don't be afraid." He told her and closed her eyes, she kneeled down and cried.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna was covered in father's jacket and a police hat given to her by Officer Gordon. In her hands was what was left of the pearl necklace that belonged to her Mother, she was moving it around her hand the hat covered her face but you could still see the tear tracks and the pearls hitting each other was haunting. Someone touched her shoulder.

"Someone is here for you dear." Police Officer Gordon told her before moving away. Brianna looked up to see Alfred.

"Oh Miss Brianna." Alfred told her. "I am so sorry, I can never replace them….but I promise to never ever leave your side." He told her pulling her close.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LIEN BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	6. Cemetery

**Super-Couple: Origins **

Note: **I hope you guys have enjoyed your double chapters. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple: Origins**

**Six: Cemetery **

_Many Years into the Future _

Brianna stood in-front of the gravesite, today was their anniversary it was something she remembered well. She laid the rosses down at their graves and felt someone intertwine her pinkies with hers.

"You didn't have to come." Brianna said.

"Always here." Toni replied. "Plus I promised Clark I would come since he had to go deal with Luthor and Rachel is too little for you to bring her." Toni knew the reason she was here and Clark had nothing to do with it, she hated leaving Brianna alone especially since she had been exposed to the fear gas a few days ago it would make today feel brutal, she didn't want to feel helpless.

"Thank-you anyway." Brianna said it reminded her of what happened.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Many Years Ago _

Alfred was worried, he knew that Miss Brianna was not alright, but she wouldn't talk about it and he didn't want to push her.

"Miss Brianna, you must eat." Alfred told her. "Tomorrow you have a very important thing to do."

"I'm not hungry Alfred." She told him.

"Miss Brianna, at least eat something small." Alfred asked her.

"Can you go Alfred, please?" Brianna asked him. Alfred left the room but left her the food next to the bed just to make sure that she ate something. He sighed though.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Toni was standing the cemetery and she was being hold by her Mom, but she wanted to move. So when she was distracted she let go of her and moved around the other people around. She looked around until she found her.

"Hey." Toni whispered and put her pinky with Brianna's.

"Thank-you for coming." Brianna said.

"Always here." Toni whispered. It scared Toni because Brianna didn't tell her anything and she was quiet and she couldn't help.

#

"Bye." Toni whispered as Brianna stood under the umbrella with Alfred and seeing everyone go.

"Bye."

"If you need anything call us." Howard said.

"Thank-you, Master Stark." Alfred replied. Brianna watched her best friend leave and she kept looking at her as she got into the car.

Brianna stood there and breathed in before a man came up to her and raised his hand so she could shake it. He wore glasses and she knew he belonged to the company.

"You're in excellent hands." he told her. "We'll be watching the empire. When you grow up it'll be waiting for you." He told her before leaving.

#

Brianna stayed in her bedroom she lit a candle and her tears were there. She bent down to a prayer position; she knew what she had to do. She didn't notice Alfred standing there they had no idea this would change everything.

"I swear, by the spirits of my parents to avenge their deaths, by spending the rest of my life warring on all criminals."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to reviews.**


	7. Boarding School

**Super-Couple: Origins **

Note**: I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**angelvan105**_** for the reviews, so this chapter will be small clips in their life as students. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINEBREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple: Origins **

**Seven: Boarding School**

_Many Years In To The Future _

"WHAT!" the scream from two different cities. As they grabbed their phones. Brianna was able to pick up.

"Did you get it?" Toni asked.

"Yes, Toni, I got it." Brianna replied.

"Will you be going?"

"I don't think so, I have things to do." Brianna replied she was still surprised sin she graduated a year later than Toni.

"Come on, you have to come please." Toni told her.

"Toni, we both didn't exactly…."

"But come on you know everyone is expecting us to attend right."

"Fine I will see you there." Brianna clicked. Toni stood in-front of her desk and Steve was in-front of her.

"Why are you screaming?" Steve asked her. Toni gave him the paper and he read it.

"This is why I am having a moment."

"You're High School Reunion?" Steve asked.

"Ugh. Steve." Toni said. "Brianna and I went there she was a year behind me even if they bumped us in school which really people believing that woman is stupid is incredibly considering she jump grades just like I did…"

"Were both of you bullied?"

"Yes, in a way we both were left alone most of the time after a while." Toni told him.

"When are we going?" Steve asked and he was pulled down so Toni could kiss him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Many Years Ago_

"What are you working on?" Brianna asked Toni who had been keeping her up all night.

"I have to finish this for science, I'll show them all." Toni told her and Brianna understood. How could she not both her and Toni been jumping school classes and grade levels and that only caused the older students to make fun of them. There was a reason the Headmaster put them together.

"You do that." Brianna told her.

"Sorry, for not letting you sleep Bri-Bri."

"It's fine" Brianna told her.

#

Brianna was concentrating; she knew what she was doing. She was close to winning and she was not going to give up.

"Come on, Bri!" Toni cheered. At that moment Brianna made the jab and won, fencing was just a passing thing and Briana didn't intend to make it like a career but she wanted to know a way to defend herself that was not a gun.

"We have our champion, Brianna Wayne."

#

"But you promised to stay." Toni and Brianna told them boy who was standing there.

"Girl's I'm going to Harvard, I want to be a lawyer." Harvey told them. "I will see you again you know, when you graduate."

"But…"

"Look I will flip my coin and you'll see." Harvey told them as he flipped his coined and showed it to them. "See I will see you again."

"That isn't funny Harvey." Brianna told him.

"Come on the luck of the coin, Brianna." Harvey told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	8. Another Ball

**Super-Couple: Origins **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Toni and Brianna are 14 and 13 in this chapter. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple: Origins **

**Eight: Another Ball **

"Are you sure I must attend this, Alfred?" Brianna asked.

"Yes, Miss." Alfred replied.

"Fine, just get me a dress." Brianna told him.

"It will be fun, just something normal, Miss Brianna."

"I just really wanted to rest, I barely come from school." Brianna told him.

"It is for charity."

"I know." Brianna said. "It is to help people.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Lex Luthor walked inside the ballroom and he looked around. He felt different because now he didn't have hair anymore. He blamed Superboy, he had been jealous of him.

"Oh my god, your bald." He turned to see Toni Stark standing there with a smirk.

"Hello, Stark." Luthor answered.

"Come on don't be mean like this, you know that you can have a perfect Halloween costume, Mr. Clean." She was teasing him.

"Toni, don't be mean, hello Lex." Brianna said with a small smile and Luthor looked at her.

"Brianna is good to see you." Lex told her with a smile. "Would you like a drink?"

"Not thank-you, Richard is bringing one for me." Brianna replied politely.

"Richard?" Lex asked.

"He's my friend." Brianna said.

"Girls." Richard Dawes came over and gave punch to both Toni and Brianna.

"Thanks." Toni told him. Lex cleared his throat.

"Hello, you must be Alexander Luthor." Richard said with a smile.

"Richard?" Lex told him. "I did not believe you were invited."

"Well I wasn't, but Brianna invited me since we are friends." Richard told him.

"Oh." He told him.

"Come on Richard." Brianna said and Richard smiled at her. He looked at Lex and narrowed his eyes.

"Something is wrong with Alexander." He told Brianna.

"He got mad after you know." Brianna told him motioning with her eyes toward her head.

"Ah." He said.

"But I'm not sure." Brianna told him. She didn't notice that Lex was looking at her specifically.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	9. Another Gone

**Super-Couple: Origins **

Note:** I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Anime hotty lover. 18 and**__**angelvan105**_** for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple: Origins**

**Nine: Another Gone **

_Many Years In The Future _

"You seriously didn't have to come." Toni tells Brianna.

"You were there for me." Brianna told her.

"I wanted to see if it was different, now that I know that he cared and that he was wrong." Toni told her.

"I know you do, I don't want you to go at it alone again." Brianna told her, she knew that she had left Toni alone many times. Toni put the flowers on her parent's graves she hadn't been here in a long time.

"Thanks." Toni replied.

"You don't have to thank me." Brianna told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Many Years Ago _

Toni was getting ready, she almost graduated and she would be going to college. She was going to be the youngest going there. She never expected the call.

"Hello, Miss Stark the Headmaster wishes to talk to you." One of the people of the office told her.

"Sure, okay." She tells them. Brianna who was sitting on her bed.

"Don't worry Bri, I haven't done anything yet." She tells him.

#

Toni came back shaking and trying to hold the tears in. When she finally arrived to the room. Brianna was sitting up on her bed, and knew immediately something was wrong.

"Toni." She just said that and Toni broke down. Brianna got up and went to hold her.

"They're dead." Toni tells her and Brianna looked shocked.

"W….What?" Brianna asked.

"My parents, they're dead." Toni told her. Brianna held her closer.

"I can't tell you it will be okay." Brianna told her.

"It hurts." Toni told her weeping.

"I know, it will hurt, I cannot promise it will get better." She whispered. "But you will learn to live with it, you won't do it alone."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The day was filled with clouds, it was not raining but the air was cold, it seemed to bite the skin. Just like the funeral of the Wayne's, Toni hated the people because he knew most of the people were business people. Obadiah Stane was standing behind Toni and she trusted the man but she didn't want to be there. Brianna was with her for everything, she had asked Alfred to be there. So she stood next to Toni and holding her hand with Jarvis standing next to her as well.

"May they rest in peace." the pastor said.

Everyone began to move toward Toni telling her all of their condolences most of them fake, she knew that.

"Now I understand why you hated it." she whispers to Brianna. Brianna squeezed her hand as well.

#

"Toni, I have to tell you that I will take care of Stark Industries." Obadiah told her.

"Of course, I trust you." She told him.

"I know and it will be waiting when you are ready." he said to her. "Now if you want to…"

"Mister Stane I believe Miss Antonia and Jarvis would like to come with us for a while." Alfred told him. Obadiah turned to Alfred.

"But I…."

"I understand the problem, but I believe she does not need to think about work." Alfred told him.

"Alfred is right Obadiah, Miss Toni needs to rest." Jarvis told him. Obadiah knew he wouldn't win. He did get annoyed that he couldn't manipulate the girl like he wanted. He also stopped when he noticed the stare that Brianna Wayne was giving him, like if she knew what he was planning.

"Very well." he told them, he still couldn't hold the shiver when Brianna kept looking at him until they finally left but he saw a smirk there.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	10. Changes

**Super-Couple: Origins **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank**_** angelvan105 and Anime hotty lover. 18**_** for the reviews. This will be a really short chapter. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple: Origins**

**Ten: Changes **

"Are you going to have a new room-mate?" Toni asked Brianna.

"No, I'm graduating soon as well anyway." Brianna told her.

"I'm going to miss you." Toni said. They were both in Wayne Manor getting ready for Toni to leave toward MIT and she was going back to Boarding School.

"So will I." Brianna tells her.

"But hey, we can hang out in sometimes." Toni told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

During University Toni met a friend named James Rhodes or Rhodey as she came to call him. The first time Rhodey met Brianna he could tell that she and Toni were a handful but that didn't stop from becoming friends with them.

"You will take care of her?" Brianna asked him.

"Of course, in school." Rhodey told her. Brianna just gave him a smile for some reason a year later he would understand, what she meant by saying that.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Where are you going to college?" Richard asked Brianna as he was already researching colleges, it was supposed to be a date

"I don't know, where do you want to go?" Brianna asked.

"I'm thinking Harvard." Richard told her.

"Oxford." Brianna said.

"All the way in Britain?" Richard asked her.

"Yeah, I want to go abroad to study." Brianna told him, that wasn't her plan though but he didn't need to know that.

"Oh, well I'm going to miss you." Richard told her.

"So…will I." Brianna tells him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna knew this was the last ball she would be attending for a while, she felt it. Both she and Toni had invited Richard and Rhodey and it caused Luthor to not come close, or he did and tried to kiss Brianna in one of the dances but Richard saved her from that.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREKA, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
